1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to garments which can be converted into backpacks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is frequently a need for an emergency backpack when traveling to sporting events, hiking or especially hunting in the forest. In many cases an emergency pack is not available or it is inconvenient to carry the pack when not needed. Accordingly, convertible garments have been known heretofore to convert a shirt, coat, or the like to a pack or sack for these emergencies. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,959,789 and 1,959,331 are directed to such garments. The aforementioned patented garments, however, are not totally satisfactory. The garments shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,789 is convertible only into a duffle bag which is cumbersome to carry especially when traveling through the woods. The garment shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,959,331 is more readily useable as a pack but requires the use of a belt not normally found in most garments and has limited storage capacity via a pocket or pouch.